Reflex
by seditionary
Summary: Kink meme prompt: Jealous Morgan-especially, when he's jealous of Ethan. Reid makes a teeny mistake while he and Morgan share an intimate moment. Warnings: Sex, Language, Slash.


**A/N: Filled for the Kink Meme at Live Journal. Contains language, slash, sex. Prompt: "Jealous!Morgan is one of my favourites. Especially if he's jealous of Ethan..."**

Oh, what Derek Morgan was doing to him. Spencer Reid writhed under his lover-the intensity of Morgan's lovemaking was so overwhelming that he thought he'd lose his vision. At the same time, it made him want more... and more...

"Oh, fuck-oh, God..." he gasped.

"That feeling good, pretty boy?"

"Yes-yes, so close... oh, God-Ethan..."

Derek stopped in mid-thrust.

"What did you say?"

Spencer felt as if someone had dropped him and left him to dangle over the edge of a precipice. He had no idea what to say or do.

"Uh... huh?"

Derek turned on the lamp next to the bed and turned a glowering look at Spencer. "I said, what the hell did you just say?"

"I... didn't say anything... I mean, I don't remember-"

"Let me refresh your memory. You said, 'Ethan.'"

"No, I didn't."

"Yes you did!"

"Well-I mean, I didn't mean to..."

Derek rolled off of him. "No, right, you didn't mean to. But, the memory of how great he was in bed is burned into your subconscious, isn't it?"

"No! Derek, I-"

"You just can't forget him, can you? I know you think about him all the time." Derek swung his legs over the edge of the bed and began fumbling for his underwear.

"I do not! God, Derek-I haven't thought about him in-I mean, I don't think about him at all! Especially not when I'm in bed with you!"

"Obviously, you do."

"No, I don't! I don't know why I said his name-sometimes, things come out in moments of abandon-it doesn't mean anything, it's just a reflex-"

"Yeah, a reflex to being fucked the way your old boyfriend used to do."

"Oh, come on! Haven't you ever accidentally said the wrong name in bed before?"

"Hell, no, I haven't. I know who I'm inside of when I'm in bed." Derek had put on his underwear and was walking toward the bedroom door. Spencer hastily stood up and grabbed a robe.

"Derek! Come back to bed! Come on, let's talk about this-"

But, Derek just strode into Spencer's kitchen and flung open his refrigerator. He took out a carton of milk and poured himself a calming glass. Spencer came up next to him and gave him a hopeful look.

"Hey-I'd like some milk."

"Pour it yourself."

"Aw, Derek... don't be mad at me." Spencer reached out to hug him, but Derek had turned and walked away. He went to the living room, threw himself on the couch and flipped on the television. Spencer came to sit beside him. He put a tentative hand on his lover's shoulder.

"Derek, please. Listen to me. Ethan was my first-and really, only-serious relationship before I met you. I guess there's a part of my brain that's trained to react to certain things in a certain way. But, that's changing. You-you're the best lover I ever had, and you're the only person I've ever really been in love with. I'm sorry I said that name, but it wasn't on purpose-"

"I know that." Derek suddenly turned and looked Spencer in the eye. "Don't you think I know that? I know you'd never hurt me like that on purpose! But, just knowing that he-that bastard-held you in his arms, made love to you-got you so hot and bothered that you called out his name-I hate that. I can't stand to think of you with anyone else! Damn it, Reid-I want to make you forget everyone you ever even looked at twice, and-"

"You have." Spencer leaned forward and placed a warm kiss on Derek's lips. "You totally have. God, Derek, don't you know I can't imagine being with anyone else ever again? Don't you understand that no one has ever made me feel the way you do? That what we have is precious to me? I-I feel awful about this, but-"

A smile slowly crossed Derek's face. "Hey, wait a minute-you said you were in love with me. Did you mean that?"

Spencer stared at Derek for a moment. "I said that?"

"Yeah, you did."

"When?"

Derek rolled his eyes. "Just now, a minute ago."

"Oh, yeah-I guess I did. Wow. I don't seem to be in control of my mouth tonight..."

"Well-maybe that's ok, after all." Derek pulled Spencer in for a deep kiss and looked into his eyes. "I happen to be in love with you, too, pretty boy."

"Really?" Spencer brightened and squirmed onto Derek's lap.

"Yeah, really. Tell you what-let's go back to bed and pick up where we left off. I'm going to see if I can get you to yell out my name. Two or three times in a row, maybe."

Spencer smiled happily. "Shouldn't be a problem. No problem at all." He stood up and held out his hand.

He had a few ideas on how to convince Derek that he was the only man on his mind anymore.


End file.
